


敌爱

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 小白文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 2006（还是07来着？）年的文。看在我当时还是个未成年人的份上不要嘲笑我好吗？我发出来就已经很有勇气了！我直面我的黑历史你们也要收敛一下你们的吐槽之心！好吧吐槽是可以的，但是请温柔点。我发出来主要是为了考古（？）价值。这应该是我知道的最早的姜维钟会CP文，当然也可能有更早的我没看过吧。哪位见多识广的太太可以给我科普一下。另外一个目的是鼓励同人新手？就，你看我当年写这么小白的文的人都有进步大家不要妄自菲薄……orz还有，这文我发的时候没看哈，内容都忘了。就，别讨论具体内容了，跪。
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 6





	敌爱

我从未忘记，你是我的敌人，所以我利用你，欺骗你，伤害你；我也从未忘记，你是我的爱人，所以我为你心存愧疚，痛苦自责，直到生命的尽头。

——题记

**一**

城头挂起降旗的一瞬，军营中哀声骤起；军士们遥望国都跪拜，泪洒征袍。满耳的悲声顿时牵动我心中的悲苦和悔恨，放在剑柄上的手不禁握得紧紧——若非想到复国大计，我恐怕早已拔剑自刎，以身殉国。

“大将军，”张翼走来，禀报道，“降书已纳，请大将军带军士们出城。”

“别再叫我大将军。我姜维不过是一降敌之将，死不足惜，哪里还有资格做大汉的将领？”

“您别自责了，姜将军，亡国并非您一人之过；再说，您不是已经定下复国的计策？大丈夫要能屈能伸，何况投降是为了重兴国家？”

我沉默片刻，无奈地笑笑，“我明白，谢谢你的提醒。”说着我拍拍他的肩膀，转过身去望着众将士，“传令，出城！”

一手握着天子敕令我投降的诏书，我率领手下将士列队出降。大门洞开，吊桥落地，一时间狂风骤起；我一步步走下剑阁雄关，只闻得群山悲啸，一路秋风。

真希望这条路能长一些，能让我有足够的时间面对投降的屈辱。手里的诏书似有千钧之重——陛下啊！我真没想到，您作为一国之君所下的最后一封诏书，竟然是敕令正在边关为您死守疆土的将领开关降敌！深深的恨如同火焰般升腾，灼烧着我的心。

然而即使这样，我也要继续自己对诸葛武侯的承诺，对国家的忠心。我知道自己肩负着武侯的期望——我想起对我有知遇之恩，待我如兄长般的武侯临终前的谆谆叮嘱；想起当时自己跪在他面前，含泪发下的誓言：忠心报国，至死不渝。我虽然无力完成他的未竟之志，但至少不能让他的在天之灵看着大汉江山倾覆。我也知道国家对我恩重如山——自己从一个穷途降将，一直走到大将军的位置，这都是国家之恩。为报此恩，我九次伐魏，皆无功而返，已经心存愧疚；如今国难当头，无论如何，我都要尽自己所能，重兴大汉！

我加快了脚步，走出城门，上了吊桥。看到面前声势浩大的魏军，心里第一次有些胆怯。如果是在战场上两军对敌，哪怕面对的是死亡，我也会一笑置之；可今天，等在面前的却是投降的屈辱——作为一名将领，我不在乎在千军万马之中献出生命，但绝不肯在战胜自己的敌人面前交付尊严。

但既然是为了复国，我一人的尊严又算什么？深吸一口气，我快步朝魏军旗下，骑在高头大马上的主将走去。对方身着锦袍，风吹动他的披风猎猎抖动；一步步走近，我渐渐看清他桀骜不羁的脸。

钟会，钟士季，我们又见面了。

很早之前就听过他的名字。当初夏侯霸来降时，和我提起过两个人。一个是几乎每次伐魏都与我对敌，前不久又偷过阴平小路直取成都，亡我大汉的邓艾——我对他可谓恨之入骨。另外一个，就是现在我面前的钟会，夏侯霸夸他文韬武略，胆识过人，才能出众。前一段时间我曾与他有过几次交锋，他的谋略倒还差强人意，可以算是个好对手；若非情况如此，我倒有心与他好好较量一下。

算了，事到如今还想这些有什么用？夏侯霸早已在邓艾的阴谋下含恨而终，我也终究没有了与钟会一决雌雄的机会。当年完全没有将这两个人放在眼里的我，如今成了他们的手下败将，阶下囚徒。曾经豪情何在？往事如水，流过记忆，冷若寒冰，不堪回首。

我的手在剑柄上几乎握出了血，如今只有复国的信念，能支持我继续活下去。我必须取得钟会的信任，然后挑起他和邓艾的争端，伺机夺回益州——一切还要见机行事，我不会放弃任何复国的机会。

来到钟会马前，我停下脚步，垂首不语。那些服输告饶的话，实在说不出口，我只好不情不愿地对他拱手施了一礼，却不愿抬起头来——抬头看见的，一定会是他趾高气扬的神情，那只会增加我的屈辱感。

出乎意料的是，他竟然翻身下了马，对我深施一礼，“姜将军，在下恭候多时了。”

我终于惊愕地抬起头，看着冲着我微笑的钟会。他的语气里没有骄傲，没有凶狠，而是温和到让人不知所措。

“败军之将，让钟将军久等，实在惭愧！”本以为语气冷峻的回答，一出口竟软了三分。

他又对我笑了笑。这如风的浅笑让我有种错觉：面前的钟会，与不久前在战场上与我对敌的钟会，不是同一个人。当时两军对峙，我只能隐约看到金盔下他眼光凌锐，嘴角上挂着严肃和坚毅；那时候他好像被一股斗气包围着，声音雄浑有力，动作沉着，指挥若定，那气势胜过凶悍的武将。

而今，他一身文官打扮站在我面前。我能够看清他俊秀而略带沧桑的面容，嘴角温和的笑意，以及眸子里跳跃着的灵动。他的嗓音柔和亲切，行为举止彬彬有礼，有一种纤尘不染的特别气质。我细细打量着他，握着剑的手不觉垂了下来。

那一刻，我的心里突然空荡荡的。

“将军为何来得这么迟？”他接着问道。

当然，生与死，战与降之间的抉择，抚平将士和自己心中的亡国之痛，策划复国的计谋，当然需要这么长时间。我警惕地望了他一眼，长叹道，“国家全师，在我一人手里。变故突然，仓促之间一时难以安排妥当，今天能来，已经很快了。”我小心翼翼地说，等着看他的反应。

他似乎没有多虑，只是微笑着点点头。我心中暗喜，向他再作一揖，“请钟将军进关。”

“好，烦劳姜将军带路。”

我引着他和后面的魏军进剑阁。双脚踏重新踏上吊桥的时候，我的心轻轻抽痛了一下——死守多年的疆土，终于要拱手让人。我不禁连连嗟叹。

听到这叹息，钟会似乎看出了我的心思，“看来，你投降得很不服气。”

“不，我只是……”

“其实我一直很好奇，凭姜将军的实力，即使蜀主出降，你也完全有能力与我决一死战，可是你为什么要不战而降呢？”

“我真的没有什么不服气。国家已亡，再战无益。再说，投降是天子的敕令，如何违抗？”

“身为一名将领，屈膝于人比死更难以接受；蜀主刘禅是个懦弱无能的君主，将自己的疆土拱手让与他人，对于这样的国君，你何必再听他的命令，放弃自己的尊严？”

“我虽然想过不管他的诏令，率兵出战；然而他与我，毕竟曾是君臣。”我冷冷地答道，“一日为君，就要终生尊敬他。”我不能再为了讨好钟会而顺着他的话说下去了，服软至此已经是极限；要责备天子的不是，这话我说不出口。

钟会大笑，“是条汉子！可惜，托身非所啊！”

“人各有志，何必强求？”我顿了一下，让自己冷静下来，“再说现在我已经投降将军，也可谓弃暗投明了吧？”我瞟了一眼关上的降旗，讽刺地暗自一笑。

钟会没有再说什么，开始收编军队，整理军务。其间，我一直跟在钟会的身后，一边尽量讨好他，一边小心地从他口中打探些情报。他对我似乎也没有太多的戒备，这让我轻松不少。

“原来将军手下还有这么多军队。只可惜蜀主投降，让英雄无用武之地。”

“谁让我没有留神阴平小路，让邓艾侥幸得了便宜呢？”我咬牙切齿道——此时我真不知道应该恨邓艾诡计多端，还是恨自己没听武侯临终之言，疏于防范，才酿成大错。

听到邓艾的名字，钟会的嘴角微微抽动了一下，神色阴沉下来，愤恨道，“我也真是佩服他，为了和我争功，不惜冒这么大的风险。这次，他总算遂了愿！”他的眼光忽又变得凄楚，“唉，我也真是……”

我急切地想听他说下去，因为这话中似乎别有深意。可他偏偏停了下来，摆摆手转过身去。

“邓艾利用钟将军与我对峙的时机，偷过阴平，坐收渔利，这分明是小人行径！”我赶忙顺水推舟，大骂邓艾，顺便也奉承钟会几句，“这几天与将军对阵，发现您的胆略远在邓艾之上，我投降得倒也甘愿。若是换了邓艾，我恐怕就真的要抗诏不尊，与他决一死战了！”

“他何止是坐收渔利？这简直就是在利用我，戏弄我——这忘恩负义的无耻之徒！”钟会恨恨地咬紧牙关。我则暗自欣喜，原来他和邓艾不睦，看来情况比我想的要好得多。只要我稳住钟会，借他之手除掉邓艾，再除掉他，夺得兵权，何愁复国之计不成！

我兴奋地盘算着整个计划，不再去理会偶尔掠过心头的一丝丝不安。

**二**

看来夏侯霸对钟会的赞誉并非言过其实。钟会果真有治国之才，几天里就把此处各州郡管理得井井有条。他善待归降兵将，令所有将领仍旧统帅旧部；对我更是礼如上宾，态度和蔼亲切，甚至一些军机大事都与我商议。而我一直表现得格外顺服而且殷勤，帮他打理军中事务。我们相处得十分融洽。

情况的进展让我很满意。无论他的和善是出于真意还是收买人心，至少我的目的正在一点点达到。

也许是因为蜀中的变乱，最近贼寇猖獗，民生不安。刚刚带兵剿灭了一股作乱的山贼，率军回城后，我在军营里来回巡视。

走过军医的营帐前，我停下脚步，看着满脸悲痛的军士们抬着一具具尸体来去匆匆，营帐里不时传来痛苦呻吟之声。向前走了几步，我看见一个年轻的士兵伏在一个奄奄一息的伤病身上呜咽不止。

平日里我对军士们还算和善，看见我走过来，士兵们纷纷和我打招呼，我微笑着点头示意。这时那哭泣的士兵也转过头来，抹着眼泪向我行礼，我这才看清他缺了一条胳膊。

我指着躺在那里昏迷不醒的人，“这是……”

“回将军，这是我兄长。”

我上前探探他的鼻息，摸摸心跳，然后轻轻地摇了摇头。那士兵放声大哭，“我们家兄弟四人，如今，只剩下我一个了……可怜家中老母，还等着我们回去哪！”说着他又伏下身去痛哭。站在一旁的军士们也纷纷下泪。

乱世害民啊！我叹了口气，从怀中摸出一些碎银子，交给侍从，“去，把这些分给那些伤残的军士们。”

“将军，您手里可只剩下这些了。”侍从提醒道。

“没关系。反正现在吃穿用度都还够用，这些银子放在我手里也是浪费，就让那些更需要钱用的军士们拿去好了。”

看见周围的士兵们纷纷下跪谢恩，我的心里也涌出一丝欣慰。从前我手头还算宽裕的时候，也经常救济伤病的将士；这次银子不多，也算是尽力而为吧。

“真是没想到，堂堂大将军，手里居然只有几两碎银！”不知何时，钟会出现在我的身后，笑道。

我上前见礼，“见笑了。其实谁的俸禄都不是很多。有些官员自有来财的门路，我既不贪不受，也不放纵军士们抢掠，哪能有多少余财？”

钟会盯着我看了片刻，大笑起来，“伯约有如此善心，我也不能落后啊！来人，准备上好的酒菜，犒赏全军！”

军士们再度谢恩。我对钟会拱手道，“我替大家谢谢你了。”

“哎，说什么谢就见外了。走，”他一把拉过我的手，“和将士们一起喝酒去！”

“好！”我也大笑，跟着他来到营地中央。

天色渐渐暗下来，营地中间生起熊熊篝火；大家席地而坐，开怀畅饮，高谈阔论。不时有人唱起战歌，或是高亢，或是悲凉，有人应和着歌声吹起笛箫，还有一些士兵随着歌声起舞；歌声杂乱，舞蹈也没什么章法，只是随性而歌，随意而舞；歌声，风声，乐声，以及篝火燃烧的毕毕剥剥之声，混杂成一片。每个人都兴致高涨，连一向性格内敛，举止温和的钟会也格外活跃，拉着我到处跑，甚至和军士们一起歌舞。那个时候的我一时也忘记了全部的悲苦仇恨，跟着他一起融入到着无穷的快乐中。

宴饮结束时，月正中天。军士们各自回营休息，我和钟会一起骑马往回走。

“今天还真是尽兴！”我的思绪还留在刚才那无忧的时刻，“钟将军可还高兴？”

“哎，别总是和我这样客气，如今你我都是朋友了，应该互称姓字才好。”

朋友吗？我凄然一笑。钟会对我如此信任，我应该感到高兴才对，为何心中反而不安？

“士季……”这样叫他的时候，我的心微微抖动了一下。

他很满意地笑了笑，“有生以来我第一次这样开心过，这多亏了伯约。”

“我？呵，还是多亏你要犒赏三军——说实话，我其实也好长时间没有如此尽兴了。”

他摇了摇头，“如果不是看到你救济伤残士兵，我也不会突然发如此善心。我从小出身豪门，从来都远离那些所谓身份卑微的人，我以为他们的日子从来都是痛苦无趣，想不到……”

“你认为得并没有错。这样的快乐，他们一生中也难得几回——虽然我们经常会感到压抑，但至少衣食无忧，而他们，永远是朝不保夕。”

“何止压抑？整天在官场上周旋，讨好皇帝，拉拢手下，勾心斗角，整天都疲惫不堪，却还不一定能得到想要的结果；身为人臣的无奈，我比谁都清楚。如今身临战场，整天看到刀光剑影，伤痛死亡，心里同样无比苦闷。”

“生逢乱世，无论是黎民百姓还是玉堂高官，谁的日子都不好过。”他的心声牵起我的无数感慨，却无法倾诉——他所说的勾心斗角，此刻我体会得极为深刻。

回到城中之后，我们也将各自回府。在街口辞别后，我忽然感到一点失落，好像有些什么被遗忘在背后。缓缓前进了几步，莫名地，我回头望了望，却正看见他回首的瞬间。我们的目光相碰，他的嘴角扬起和月光一样明亮的笑意。

我也对他笑了笑，拨马离去。

**三**

一夜欢声散尽，来日，依旧忙碌如初。经过一段时间的繁忙，原本我所控制的各州郡，终于都安定下来。听说附近邓艾管辖下的各郡中，常发生士兵抢掠百姓的事件；而钟会军纪严明，与百姓秋毫无犯，这样让我倍感欣慰。我本就厌恶军纪不严，骚扰民众之事；何况现在钟会拉拢人心，也有利于我将来助天子重定蜀地。计划的顺利，让我忘了这段时间以来的许多辛劳。

不过一想到事成之后，我必须杀掉钟会，心里不免有些惋惜；我是否应该设法说服他归汉？坐在他身边看着他安排各项事宜的认真神情，我忽然心生这样一个令自己惊愕的冒险想法。怎么会有这样的念头？我皱了皱眉，实在想不出，自己有什么理由能够说服他——无论怎么说，这都不合情理；可是……

“伯约，”钟会的声音打断我的思绪，“看来你在蜀中，威信很高嘛！”

“哦？何出此言？”

“收到你的书信，那些拒不出降的城守，如今都乖乖地归顺了。这都是你的功劳啊！”

“这也是我的分内之事。既然已经归降，当然要听从号令。”

“可那毕竟是你的故国。眼见江山破败，尽归他人，你不心痛么？”他忽然话锋一转，有几分挑逗似的看着我。

我一时语塞，听他的语气，倒不像有别的意思。可这话，实在难以回答。

“呃……毕竟我原来也是魏人……”心虚之下我竟然想出这个理由，话一出口又觉得心酸，于是就顺着心里的想法一直说下去，“其实仔细想来，是哪国之人，为哪国效力，又有什么差别？当年归汉之时与老母失散，终未得见，是我不孝；身为魏将投靠敌国，如今贪生怕死再度背叛国家，是我不忠；武侯对我寄予希望我却辜负了他，是我不义；九次兵伐中原都无功而返，不但没能为国尽忠，反而给百姓多添灾殃，是我不仁。像我这样不仁不义，不忠不孝的人，哪里有什么资格谈论国家大事，忠义正道？我唯一欣慰的是，自己的投降，能让蜀民少遭灾祸，减轻百姓的离乱之痛，也就心满意足了。”这话里有真有假，但大多还是自己的心声。

“这些天来我就发现，你虽然身为武将，却懂得挂念百姓疾苦，真是难得。”

“看你说的，好像武将就只知穷兵黩武，不会怜恤他人。”

“我不是这个意思。”钟会笑了笑，“与你几次交锋，觉得你是个不错的对手。我虽是文职，但也粗通武略；敌逢对手也算难得，于是一心想与你分出高下，这时你来投降，我还觉得有些惋惜，却一时没想过这些。”

“我也有过这样的想法。还有那九次出兵，并非好战，而是有些争强好胜的意味。现在想想，不过是给百姓和军士们多增苦难罢了。我虽为武将，却宁愿天下永无战事；即使终生无功可立，亦是甘愿。如今我帮你招降旧部，少起战乱；我一人背负不忠之名，换得几郡百姓安宁，我其实很高兴……”说着，我的声音开始颤抖。这时我才发现，原来自己竟然如此卑鄙，又如此无奈。这话明明是真心，却是为了骗取信任而说，最终的目的还是要再起纷争；我说出的话，所做的事都是违心。钟会为我的话而自省，为我的善心感动，却不知道这实际上只是一场骗局的一部分。复国重任，战乱之苦，逝去的往事，钟会的感言……一切纠缠在一起，忽然让我迷惘：自己苦苦坚持的，究竟是什么？

心潮涌动，泪蒙双眼。当我发觉自己的动情之时，想掩饰已经来不及了。既然这样，就无需掩饰，放纵自己一次又如何？我就这样在钟会的面前，肆无忌惮地泫然泪下——我已经很多年没有这样释放过了，在任何人面前，甚至是自己。我这才看清自己心里都藏了些什么，原来习惯了杀戮和冷漠的我，还可以想得这么多。

“伯约……”满脸吃惊和感动的钟会站了起来，缓步来到我面前。我有几分羞愧地转过头去，避开他的目光。不料他转到我的面前，抬起手轻轻拭去我的泪水。他的手指触到我脸颊的瞬间，我的整个身体好象被什么东西轻轻包裹住了；他的微笑衬在夕阳的底色里，似有几分眩目。

鬼使神差一般，我不由自主地握住他伸出的手。我的手握久了冰冷的武器，今天似乎是第一次感受到来自一个人的温度；我的生命中铺满了刀光剑影的灰白，今天第一次有了一丝绯红的光晕。

某一个瞬间开始，我在恍神中开始沦陷，却毫不自知。

“看来，我没有看错你。”钟会忽然狡黠地一笑，转身向门口走去，“天色不早，伯约也早些休息吧。”

“士季！”我上前一步，扯住他的衣袖；再欲张口，却不知该说些什么。相视良久，我终于还是摇了摇头，自己先迈步出门。

他没有跟我出来。一个人刚走了没几步，忽然墙后闪出一道黑影。心绪正乱的我一时做不出任何反应；待到看清一人手持利刃直奔我来时，刚刚出鞘的剑已被他抢先一步击落在地。我本能地向后一跃，刀尖从面前掠过；直到这时我才完全回过神，却已经无力还击；他的刀光又起，再难已躲闪。

自从军以来从没有一刻放松过警惕的我，恐怕就要因为这多年唯一一次的松懈而葬身于此。

懊恼闪过的瞬间我听见武器清脆的碰撞声——钟会从门里猛地冲出，挥剑格住刺客的刀，两人斗在一处。

那人的武功显然在他之上，我刚刚捡起地上的剑，耳边就响起一声惨叫。慌忙冲上前，我看见钟会的衣袖已经被鲜血染红。

说不清是愤怒还是心疼，一股莫名的冲动促使我飞身跃起，几招之内，就把刺客逼到墙角。

巡城的士兵此刻也已赶到，将刺客包围。几个人跑过去扶住受伤的钟会，替他简单地包扎一下伤口。

我仔细打量着刺客的脸，发觉有些面熟。这个人大概是我的旧部，我好像曾在自己的军队里见过他。环顾四周，我才发现原本守在这里的卫兵早已踪迹全无；看来这刺客是有备而来。

“你是什么人？为何刺杀伯约？”未等我开口，钟会愤怒的声音已经从背后响起。

“姜维！你这个贪生怕死之徒！”那人满面怒容，破口大骂，“天子待你不薄，国难当头，你竟然不战而降，还写信招降旧部，为敌人效力！叛国狗贼！无耻懦夫！”

“够了！”钟会厉声喝道。

“说下去。”我的声音十分平静。

“你这个无耻之徒！身为大将军，你既不率部拼死一战，也不以死殉国，反而开关降敌，苟且偷生！当年你弃魏投汉，苟活一时，侥幸得天子重用；如今又叛汉降魏——你这反复无常的小人！武侯竟将重任托付于你，真是所托非人啊！武侯不幸！天子不幸！大汉不幸啊！”他双膝跪倒，望天恸哭。那一刻我猛地想起，他是我军中一名裨将，旧日武侯帐下一名护卫；武侯临终前将自己所著兵书交付于我时，这个人正站在榻边，黯然下泪。

我该感到欣慰吧？毕竟人心思汉，大业易成；但是，这位鲁莽的兄弟却难逃一死。看来，我恐怕要对不起他了。

犹豫间我回头望了一眼目光冷峻的钟会，鲜血已经浸透他的袍袖，他却浑然不觉似的，愤怒地大吼道，“一派胡言！来人，把他给我关进大牢，严刑拷问！问问他幕后指使者是谁？”

没有指使者，我知道；即使有，你也是斩不尽杀不绝的——像他这样为了大汉不惜牺牲性命的人中间，有我一个。

“算了吧，这样下去，只会把事情闹大。我不想再追究了。”

“不行！放任不管，恐怕还会有人要刺杀你！”

“不会的。再说以他们的武功，还不能把我怎样。今天是我一时疏忽，连累你受伤，实在抱歉。”我向钟会深作一揖，“多谢士季救命之恩。”

“你说这些干吗？”他摆摆手，“这件事得听我的。你不追究，我可要查下去，看看是哪个这样胆大妄为！”

那名裨将怒目圆睁，声嘶力竭地吼道，“哪里有什么指使者？屈膝小人，叛国逆贼，天人共戮！”

我的剑锋随着他的话音而落，他眼中的怒火熄灭在我抽回剑的一瞬，温热的血飞溅在脸上，转瞬变得冰冷。收剑入鞘，我大声说了句抱歉，转身离去。

抱歉了，这位兄弟。不过你放心，复国的愿望，我会帮助每一个大汉的子民完成。

抱歉了，士季，可我除了向你道歉，别无选择。

**四**

一夜无眠。眼看着月升月落，天光破晓，我甚至不敢闭上眼睛。

因为只要一闭上眼，钟会手臂上那片刺目的殷红就会在我脑海中扩散开来。戎马一生，从未有过这样一篇血光让我难以释怀。

天还没有亮透我就爬了起来。不管怎么说，钟会是为我受伤。昨天我因为一时的激动只得先行离开，今天无论如何也要去看看他——哪怕我有些怯于面对他。也正是此原因，让我整夜失眠。

这可不像从前的我。说不清，哪里产生了微妙的变化。

尽管他还在睡，但已经吩咐过下人，如果我来看他，就让我进他的卧室。

很少有人允许客人进入自己的卧室，尤其是他还在睡觉的时候；钟会就是这少数人之一，而且只是对我如此。

我蹑手蹑脚地进屋，轻轻掩了门，悄然来到他榻边，斜签着坐下。

他睡得很安静。我小心地替他掖了掖被子，然后俯下身，凝眸注视他熟睡的脸：鼻梁挺拔，眉直如剑，淡红的唇边还挂着隐隐的笑。凝视间，我一时失神，不自觉地靠近了他——我并不很清楚自己有什么意图，只是觉得好像被深深吸引着，身不由己。

这时他突然睁开眼睛，我一惊，挺身跃起，又不知所措地坐了下来，脸上隐约发热。

看见我的窘相他不禁大笑，“伯约早来，赶路时一定很急吧？你看，你的脸都已经热得发红了。”

我无语，下意识地伸手摸着自己的脸。

他笑着坐起身，注视着我的眼睛，“看你的样子，昨夜没睡好？”

“是……不，还好……因为惦记着你的伤势，所以今天一大早就来了……”我有些语无伦次，“怎样？伤口还疼吗？”

他很感激似的，忙伸出受伤的手臂，活动着给我看，“不用担心，一点皮肉伤。”

“真的不要紧？你好像流了很多血。”

“没事，别把我看得那么娇弱。”他满不在乎地回答，又见我神色黯然，拍拍我的肩，调侃道，“想不到你身为大将，为这一点小事就夜不能寐，还真是多愁善感。”

我握住他搭在我肩上的手，对他微微一笑。

“昨天的事情，为什么不查下去？”他忽然变得严肃。

“没这个必要。如果硬要追查，只会扰乱军心。”

“你为什么要杀他？”

“他要杀我，我不应该杀他么？”

“是应该……但是，我总觉得……”他蹙起眉，疑惑沉吟。

“别想这件事了。起来吧，我去外面等你。”看他这个样子，我赶忙岔开话题，转身出了门。来到屋外时，我的心还在狂跳不止——不知是因为刚才他的追问，还是……

正在此时，一个仆人从堂外进来，双手递上一封信。我看了一眼，是成都哨探传回的消息。这本应该交给身为主帅的钟会，但因我和他平日里交情甚密，在人看来亲如兄弟，部下们也就把我视为他的心腹，有什么事情都放心报告给我。

我拆开书信正看时，钟会从里面走了出来。

“成都的消息，关于邓艾的。”我递过信，“看来他是居功自傲，恐怕……”我压低了声音，“心存反意啊！”

钟会大致浏览了一遍，冷冷笑道，“你太高看他了！居功自傲是自然，他就是这样的人；至于反意——”他不屑地把信扔在一边，“就凭他的鼠目寸光，哪里会有这等心思？只不过，他这样骄傲自专，恐怕迟早有一天要引火烧身。”

“可邓艾严守关口，修筑城池；既然蜀中已定，他还在防谁呢？”我不解。

我的话一出口，钟会脸上的笑意一下子被愠怒所取代，“当然是为了防我！这个卑鄙小人！”

我张口刚想问什么，忽地恍然大悟。看来，我又猜对了一件事；我的计策，又多了一份胜算。

“忘恩负义的东西！”钟会的怒气愈发不可遏止，“当初他把我当小孩子耍，对我说出那些话，根本就是为了利用我，自己趁机夺功！不止这一次，他从一开始，就是在欺骗我！卑鄙！”他大骂着踢开门，进了内室，我慌忙跟在后面。

我进去时，他已经喘息着坐在席上，脸上悲恨交加，咬牙切齿。几个收拾屋子的下人都被他轰了出去。看着他的怒容我心里七上八下。早听魏人说过，他和邓艾的关系十分亲密；然而从这情况来看，其中必有隐情。

“伯约，你过来。”钟会疲惫地招招手，拉我坐到他身旁。我吃惊地看见他眼角的泪光。

“你这是怎么了，士季？”我关切地问——却不是想到复国而急于探明情况，而是真心希望能为他排解几分忧伤。

“人心叵测啊！”他长叹一声，“枉费我曾对他情真意切，他却从头开始，都在利用我。他小时候不过是个放牛娃，从军后侥幸作了名低级将领；若没有我的提拔和帮助，他到现在还是个无名之辈，说不定早已横尸沙场！可是他，却如此忘恩负义。”他擦擦眼角的泪，“我现在只恨自己当初瞎了眼，怎么会对他动了真情？他对我说的那些话，全是欺诈！我只道他在战场上以诈术取胜是足智多谋，还为他感到高兴；没想到，他最大的诈术，原来用在了我身上！”

“由爱生恨，恨更深更重啊！”我叹道，同时心里泛起一丝苦涩，“难怪你会如此心痛，原来你和邓艾之间，还有这样一段往事。”

“是啊，其实我早该告诉你——我们之间，不应该有所隐瞒。可我只要一想起此事，心中就翻江倒海，根本没有办法平静地和你讲；另外，我也担心，担心你……”他开始吞吞吐吐，眼中泪光又起。

“没关系，你想倾诉什么尽管说，不要憋在心里；不想说的，我也不会怪你瞒我。”我拉着他的手，安慰道。

我真的不会怪你，士季，因为我根本没有这个资格。

“即使你不怪我，我也怕……”他握紧我的手，咬咬嘴唇，终于把话咽了回去，“算了，这种事为什么一定要说出来呢？我真心待他，到头来只落得伤痕累累，说出来，简直叫人耻笑！今天我告诉你这些事，自己听着都觉得愚蠢至极！”

“话不能这样说。感情之事，根本没有什么聪明愚蠢之分。哪怕你胸怀韬略，在它面前，同样束手无策。”

“都是我没有知人之明，没能看透他这个人。”

这话让我的心一沉。有知人之明又能如何？看透了这个人，难道就能逃脱吗？我这时才真正意识到自己面对着什么，然后，无路可退。

“这不是第一次了。回想起来，我也不是没有怀疑过他，可是却从来没有再多想一步。不止一次听说，他为了自己的利益，在晋公面前揭发我的过失，或是挑拨我和同僚的关系，我还当那只是讹传。今天看来，这全是真的！说什么同享富贵，平分功劳！过河拆桥的小人！他那时把我当敲门砖，如今平定了益州，官职在我之上，就把我一脚踢开！”他的身体颤抖着，泪珠簌簌滚落，“我还真是佩服他，既然对我毫无感情，还能与我日夜厮守，对我甜言蜜语无尽温存……为了仕途，他真的就可以无情至此？”

他呜咽着把头靠在我的肩上，“为什么会这样？伯约……”

不要问我为什么，我也很想知道，我们的生命中，还有什么不是阴谋；我们究竟做过什么，真正是为了自己的心？

我一时语塞，只是轻轻抬起手臂，小心翼翼地环在他的身上。他的身体似乎震颤了一下，带动我的心也微微颤栗。我忽地忆起那句“我没有看错你”，苦涩顿时漾满心头。

士季，你又一次错了，你看错了我；而且我和你一样，看错了自己。

可是这一切还要继续下去，我也很高兴可以继续；说得冠冕一些，是为了复国大计；然而正是这复国大计，让我在享受温暖的同时，心存愧疚。

我伸开双臂将他紧紧抱在怀里的时候，他不但没有挣扎，反而如释重负似的，把头靠在我胸前，双手搂住我的身体。

我们都是乱世的冰天雪地中，忍受寒冷的不归人。所以这样互相温暖一次，哪怕是假的，至少是安慰。

阳光洒进来，落在席子上，满屋跃跃的金色。

**五**

领兵平定了匪患，我率领得胜之师回城的途中，心中一直忐忑。廖化受了点轻伤，怏怏不乐地跟在我的马后。

“将军，我真是不懂，”几次欲言又止后，他终于按捺不住开口问道，“像这样一点小事，随便派哪个将领都能解决，为何要您要亲自来？”

“怎么，受了伤心里不痛快？”我打趣道。

“若是为国效力，虽死无憾；可这为敌人出力……”

“如果不稳住敌人，怎么为国效力？再说我久不出战，好像武艺也生疏了，出来活动一下也好。”我轻松地笑着，心里却因为目的地的接近愈发不安。

与其说我不顾士季的反对，执意要亲自率兵剿匪是为了表示忠心以稳住他，倒不如说是为了远离他，稳定一下自己纷乱的心绪。我真的是久不出战了，甚至已经忘记了驰骋沙场的意气风发，而只顾沉浸在温柔里，被它磨灭了意志。或许战场上的腥风血雨可以激发我的斗志甚至野性，让我可以好好清醒一下，看看自己是不是已经为了一时的愉快忘了肩上的重任——有时候我倒是真的希望我忘了，这样我也不用在那次，我们相互吐露心声之后，如此愧对他，微笑如风的士季。

想到思绪乱处，猛抬头，正见不远处的城垣下，带着几个随从等着我的士季。我下意识地扭过头不去看他，而将目光投向天边的云，可是云端依旧飘满他的影子，晃动，眩目。

我轻声叹息，翻身下马。士季远远迎来，高声笑道，“伯约得胜而归，可喜可贺！”

“小小贼寇，平定他们不过举手之劳，有何可喜？”我闪避开他的目光。

“所以我当时就说，杀鸡焉用牛刀？”说着他拉我登上车，然后在我身边坐下。我自己可以感觉到身体的紧张和不自觉的闪躲。

他发觉了我的异样，忙问，“怎么，是不是有些劳累？”

“呃……是有一些……”他的语气愈关切，我愈是茫然无措。

“所以当初我不让你去，弄得你如此劳累，还害我担心。”

担心我吗？这么多年来我拚杀战场，从来都没有人为我担心过。每一次庆功宴上众将向我频频举杯的时候，我总是在怀疑，是不是即使我牺牲了，对宴会来说，也仅仅是少了一个人而已？

忽然感到无以复加的感动，让我不禁想对他说声谢。

“这又何必？你未免太小瞧我了！”可我说出的，是这样一句轻描淡写的玩笑；我的脸上，甚至没有一点表情。

没错，我还在反复思忖的是，我对他，究竟是什么感情。我努力地让自己相信，我们，不过是需要依靠和温暖。用心的相互抚慰也就够了，我不能再在这条不归路上走下去。

果然，他沉默地低下头，我看见他脸上写满了失望。

“你，为什么要逃避我？”他低沉的声音砸在我的胸口。

我的心一沉，刺痛接踵而来。看来我逃无可逃，退无可退。他在逼我，连我自己，都在逼迫我自己。

“我没有。”干脆利落地回答，不让他抓住把柄。

“我们明明，可以让对方温暖的。我们都是需要温暖的人。”他的话，说进我心里去了。

“抱歉……我从来都没有给过谁温暖……也没有得到过……”我的语气软了下来。不知道这是不是实话。或许，来自每个人的温暖，都不尽相同吧；面对他，我也确实不知如何给予。

“这么说，你在逃避自己？”

“…………”

不知道怎么回答才好……这样会不会让他开始怀疑我？或者，会不会从此，从此让他的心远离我？

我在乎的是什么？

忽然紧紧地抱住他，直到清楚地感觉他在我的胸口轻轻喘息，我才意识到自己的冲动，难以抑制的冲动。

“你……”

我没有让他多说，甚至来不及看他的表情，就这样吻了下去。

不是早就承认了吗？你说得对士季，我是在逃避自己。所以我，勇敢面对一次。

唇舌纠缠。一种缱绻，融化到灵魂里。他的手伸上来，抱紧我的脖子，整个人也都顺势贴到我的身上，好像试图和我融为一体。紧紧相拥，好像有骨节折动的声音，彼此粉身碎骨般的诉求。

这样，我们都满足了吧。即使心存疑虑，那也是我，一个人的碎念。

看看他清爽的表情，好像有些重负，真的可以暂时消弭。

一回城中，就听说天子使臣前来。士季匆忙离开之后，我回到了军营。待我把一切事务都处理妥当，正欲离开空荡荡的中军帐时，廖化和张翼突然风风火火地闯了进来，一脸焦虑之色。

“二位将军何事？”

“姜将军，我听说司马昭已经向邓艾下令，命他带天子立即出发回到洛阳。”廖化答道。

听到这话我心里一惊，这是张翼上前一步，“如果不赶快采取行动，恐怕就再无机会了！”

“我理解你们的心情。但我们现在毕竟屈居人下，凡事不可操之过急。”

“可是如果天子离开益州，我们就前功尽弃了啊！”

前功尽弃？如果我无论如何都没能挽回天子离开益州的败局，是否这些挣扎就可以结束了？我已经竭尽了全力，这样就可以不愧对任何人，尤其是你，士季。

……但是，不可能的。即使天子启程向洛阳出发，我也必须率领旧部拼死一战，若败，才是无可挽回。身为统率着全部军队的大将军，只要我还活着，就不能算尽力。

士季，我注定有愧于你，无论对你有怎样的感情；只要我还活着，我们就永远是敌人。

沉吟片刻，我打破沉寂，“张将军，你马上写信给天子，将我们的计划禀报给他，让他尽量拖延，不要离开成都。记住，送信时要格外小心！”

“是！”张翼领命而去。

“廖将军，你秘密通知各位将军，整顿旧部，随时戒备。万不得已时，我们只能孤注一掷！”

“得令！”

看着廖化快步离开，我迟疑了一下，也走出中军帐，直奔士季府中。那一刻，我忽然有些羡慕邓艾的无情无义。

看见士季兴奋的样子，我强作笑容迎上前去，“你为何这么高兴？有什么喜事吗？”

“呵呵，确实有好消息要告诉你。”拉我进了屋，他告诉我，天子降诏，加封他为司徒，而且还派了卫瓘来监督两支军队。

“原来如此……这分明就是晋公怀疑邓艾，用你来压制他。”

“没错！这可是天赐良机啊！”他笑得有些不怀好意。

“但是前不久，晋公不是还命令邓艾回洛阳，怎么……”

“我了解他。邓艾这个人生性骄傲，每次立下功劳总是喜欢炫耀一番。如今他可谓功勋卓著，不趁机满足一下自己的虚荣心，怎么肯乖乖回去？晋公也是因此对他心生怀疑的——我看，今天他是在劫难逃。”

“你真的恨他到非要置他于死地不可？”我开始试探他，证实自己的猜测。

“就凭他，才不值得我费那么大心思。”士季不屑一顾地说，“不过我有必须杀他的理由。”

看来这段时间来，我对士季的了解确实足够充分；邓艾的防备，也不是多余。

“哦？说来听听？”我装糊涂，继续追问。

“为什么这样问？难道你不想他死？”

“当然想。不过他死，对我倒没有什么好处；至于对你，除了报仇，还另有裨益吧？”

他眯着眼看着我，嘴角浮现出意味深长的笑，“伯约看出什么了？”

我从怀中取出随身携带的益州地图，摊开在桌上。这张地图格外详尽，蜀地各处地势险要，一览无余。我清楚地看见，我展开地图时，士季眼中一闪而过的兴奋。

“天府之国，物产丰饶，地形险塞，易守难攻。当年武侯为先帝选中此处，可谓慧眼；如今邓艾到此，却不知珍惜这大好机会；”我双手环住他的腰，从他身后探过头去，双唇贴在他耳边轻声说，“我知道，士季应该不会和邓艾一样胸无大志。”

“呵呵，伯约真知我心！”他笑着握住我的手。

我果真没有空忙一场，士季不肯久居人下，我早看得一清二楚；现在他既然已经承认自己的意图，那一切就顺利多了。

只是士季啊，我懂得你的心，那你可明白我的心里，都藏了些什么？

“伯约，”他侧过头看着我，“既然这样，我尽快上表给天子，告诉晋公邓艾心怀叵测，早晚必反。我的兵力是他的六倍，只要晋公明令我收服邓艾，一切就不在话下了。”

“而且你还要找到些他反叛的证据，哪怕凭空捏造，也要在晋公面前证实他的反状。”

“所以我打算派兵严守各处关口——我们所控制的大多是出入蜀中的要道。只要断了邓艾和洛阳的联系，不怕抓不到他的把柄！”

“没错！”

“熟悉地形的，只有蜀中旧将。这个任务，只好借用你的旧部来完成了。”

初听要调出旧部，我的心里还有些不情愿——这样我的力量就被削弱了。不过转念想到既然天子不会离开成都，我也不必再领兵起事；用我的手下把守关卡，我也可以更放心。

于是我更加用力地抱紧士季，轻轻吻着他的脸颊，“和我别说借不借这样见外的话。现在我手下的军队，包括我自己，都已经属于你了。”

“是么？”他缓缓说道，“既然这样，我也就放心了。”

这时他松开手，垂下头去。我看不见他脸上的表情，只能听见他忽然平静到诡异的声音。

**六**

天气渐渐转凉，城中的粮草和棉衣开始紧缺。大部分军队被安排去各处征调物资，城中渐渐冷清。

今天没有军队回来，派出征粮部队以后，我开始在军营中替士季寻找会模仿他人笔记的文官——真不清楚他给我安排这么一个任务，葫芦里卖的是什么药。

找了一大圈，最后我不得不独自一人去州府找士季，告诉他需要的人军队里没有。

“是么？最近派出的人太多了，连个像样的文书都不给我剩下。”他无奈地摇摇头，“慎重起见，只好我自己来了。”

“你？”

“呵呵，家父擅长书法，我从小耳濡目染，也略知一二；模仿笔迹这样的事，还是不在话下的。”他得意地笑了笑。

“你这又是打的什么主意？”

“忘了告诉你，我已经派人截下了邓艾送往洛阳的上表。只要按他笔迹，重写一个语气傲慢，反相毕露的表文送去，晋公看了，就会更加相信我的话。”

“好！”我笑着点头，“你还真是了不起，连邓艾的上表都能截到。”

“这算什么？就凭我布下的天罗地网，任谁都插翅难逃！”一边说着，他提笔铺纸，展开邓艾表文。

不知为何，我忽然感觉哪里有些奇怪；还未等我仔细思索，一位兵士匆匆跑进来。

“报！钟司徒，姜将军，我军调粮回城途中在西郊被邓忠率军偷袭，粮草损失大半！”

听了这话士季拍案而起，大怒，“邓艾欺人太甚，连他儿子都敢如此嚣张！”

“也好。他敢不顾监军在此，与你争粮，这不是更能证明其反意吗？只要你少安毋躁……”

“不行！我咽不下这口气！他这样一而再再而三地欺辱我，我一定要让他看看我的厉害！”他怒气冲冲地跃到门口，“来人，备马！”

“等等！难道你要亲自去？”

“是啊，多数将领都已外派，城中无人；而且，这口气我一定要亲自出！”

“你未免小看我了。你在这里写表文，这任务交给我！”

他摇摇头，“不是我小看你。正是因为城中空虚，守城任务艰巨，我才会留你在这，以防邓艾趁隙来袭。你用心守城，我很快就会得胜归来！”

终于，他不顾我的反对，领兵出了城。说也奇怪，自他离去，我就自觉心烦意乱。过了正午，外面一点动静都没有，我更加坐立不安。一个时辰里，前不久派出的将领陆续开始返回。我站在城头遥望起起落落的烟尘，希望和失落也在心头起起伏伏。

眼见未时已过，士季仍旧不见踪影，我实在等不下去了。好在城中现在兵力充足，我安排了守城将领，带一支军队匆匆赶往西郊。

其实直到现在，一切都还只是我的猜测——也许士季的情况与我想的正为相反，他是因为大获全胜，正在追杀残敌才会久久不归。但冥冥之中，我就是有一种不祥的预感，似乎如果我不去，就可能再也见不到他。

正在心急如焚中，我看到几名士季军中的小卒，惶惶赶来，哭拜于地，说士季被邓忠军队重重围困，危在旦夕。

听了这话我又惊又急，快马加鞭向西郊赶去。只是听到这个消息，就这样心如刀割，我不敢想象，如果士季遇难，自己会怎样。那一刻我的丝毫没有想过复国的计策，整个脑海中只有他的脸，在呼啸的寒风中如落叶瑟瑟。

士季，我来了，你一定要坚持住，不可以丢下我一个人。

带领轻骑兵率先赶到战场，远远望见尘埃满天，尸横遍野；我像疯了一样，大吼着纵马杀进敌阵。战场上愁云惨惨，杀气腾腾，四起的烟尘和触目所见的雪光让人不辨方向。我舞着长枪杀出一条血路，凭着直觉向前冲——我预感到自己可以找到他，正如同我正确地预感到了他的危险处境。

战场上我军士兵已经很少，而敌军正如潮水般不断涌来。我前进的速度越来越慢，身边的骑兵和裨将也寥寥无几。这是我终于意识到，自己犯了一个多大的错误——情况不明就轻骑冒进，敌视强大突入重围，只身轻进。连犯兵家大忌，弄不好不但就不出士季，恐怕连自己也难逃厄运。

暮色渐浓，这里现在只剩下我一个人，左冲右突，却难以冲出包围。我不知道自己还剩多少体力，也不知道受了多少伤，只有一股精神的支撑，让我还有力气挥动手中重若千钧的长枪，声嘶力竭地喊着士季的名字。找到他，是我现在唯一的念头。

可是，即使找到他，我又要如何救他冲出重围？在我自己都生死难料的情况下，找到他，又能如何？

但我必须继续找下去，此刻的我已经没有任何奢望，只希望横尸沙场之前，能再见他最后一面。

就在快要坚持不住的时候，我忽然发现前面有一块相对平静的空地；走进一些，我发现这里是战场的尽头——一面陡崖下有一些稀疏的灌木，抛弃的军旗、武器、铠甲等物散落一地，尸体累累。我停下来喘息着，心头忽然涌起一阵莫大的悲哀。我似乎可以确信自己已经失去他了，而且不仅仅是他——那一刹那我所能感到的只有乱世的腥风血雨，欺诈争夺，却迷失了自己。我究竟知不知道，自己现在，包括过去和未来，如此奋不顾身地，要寻找的究竟是什么？

“士季……”我喊得有气无力，声音如滴血般沙哑；不远处的喊杀声阵阵传来，我拨转马头，呆呆望着如血的残阳。

就在这茫然之时，我忽然听见旁边的尸体堆里传出一个微弱的喊声，“伯约，是你么？”

士季？这声音……不会有错！他果然还活着！那一瞬间我好像恢复了全部的体力，翻身下马，飞也似地冲过去，扒开上面的几具尸体，抓住他伸出的手，将他从一堆尸体和杂物的覆盖下拉了出来，然后将他紧紧拥入怀里。他也伸开手臂抱住我。感觉到自己的泪水划过腮边，我好像经历了一次重生。

“你真的来了……伯约……”听得出来，他也在哭泣。

松开手臂，借着夕阳的余晖，我看见他满身血污，头盔早已不见，铠甲也残破不堪，他的嘴唇苍白，脸上血迹斑斑，眼中噙着泪。

我二话没说，脱下自己的盔甲，要为他穿上。

“这怎么行，等一会你还要……”

“什么都别说了，我没有盔甲也可以保护自己，你呢？”我扯下他残破的铠甲，看见他的衣服上沾满鲜血。泪水再次涌上我的眼眶。

“你究竟受了多少伤？”

“其实我根本没有受伤，”他一边穿盔甲一边笑道，“这血是躲进尸体堆里逃命时染上的……干吗用那种眼神看我？其实我也不是贪生怕死；只不过……”他顿了一下，“即使一定会死，我也想在临死前再看你一眼——我有种预感，你一定会来救我，所以我，无论如何都要等到你。”

“好……”想起出城时自己的预感，我欣慰地笑了，“看来我没有让你失望。来，”我拉过他的手，“此地危险，我马上带你离开。”

这附近再没有别的马了，我只好让他坐在我的身后。同时乘了两个人，疲惫的战马有些焦躁。这也没办法，我轻轻抚摸着战马的鬃毛，“抱歉，让你受累了。”

害怕长枪会伤到背后的士季，我把枪挂起，抽出宝剑。“抱紧我，注意身后。”我吩咐道。他顺从地将双臂环上我的腰间时，一股暖流忽然充盈了全身，让我觉得自己有足够的力气可以带他冲出重围。

“伯约，”他的声音从背后响起，“你好像受了很多伤……都是为了救我……”

“没关系，我不要紧的。武将纵横沙场，哪有不受伤的？”我拍拍他的手，“别担心了，我一定可以保护你安全回城。”说着，我一抖缰绳，重新冲入滚滚的烟尘中。

远处的喊杀声听得分明，应该是我的后续部队到了。可是此处的敌兵还是很多，在马上用剑本来就很不顺手，我的身上又没有丝毫防御，还要顾及背后的士季，我愈发感到力不从心。

拨开几支飞箭，敌人的长矛又到。我也不知道自己究竟有没有被击中，只有身后传来的盔甲与兵器的碰撞声让我心惊肉跳。

“士季，你不要紧吧？”我大声问道。

“我没事，你自己多小心。”他说的很轻松，可是抱着我的双手却在不住颤抖。是因为受伤吗？还是有别的什么原因？

敌军越聚越多，已经将我们团团包围。我不断拨转马头，可哪里都是蓄势待发的敌人。然而此时的我，反倒感觉到一丝轻松。

“对不起，伯约……都是为了救我，你才陷此绝境。都怪我一时意气用事……”我听见士季的自责。

我笑了笑，挥剑斩杀一个跃上来的敌兵，“别说这种话。这不是你的错，只能怪我粗心，只身轻进——我并非是来救你，而是来陪你一起死。”

“是吗？那，我也就死而无憾了。”他把头靠上的背，声音平静，让我心安。

其实我也死而无憾了。至此，我已经为国尽忠，士季也还不知道我的阴谋。我无愧于任何人，并且身边能有他相伴——虽然我现在更希望用自己的生命，换得他逃生。

“快看！姜将军在这里！弟兄们，随我来！”一个响亮的声音穿透了绝望，伴着阵阵喊杀声传到耳边。敌人的包围顿时溃散。是我军的援兵！真是绝处逢生！

“钟司徒也在，太好了！”有人喊道。士季猛地松了手，跳下马去，我也跟着下了马。一名士兵牵过两匹战马，我接过缰绳，长吁一口气。

“谢谢你，伯约。”听见士季的声音，我抬头对他笑了笑。借着火光，我清楚地看见他满是血迹的脸上，两道深深的泪痕。

**七**

明明只是些小伤，但在士季的坚持下，几名军医围着我转了好几天。直到伤口逐渐愈合，他们才放心离开。

怕我因操心而影响养伤，士季不肯告诉我军队的情况。今天傍晚，打发走了那些大夫，我连忙找来军中主簿，向他细细询问。

上次的战况不是很乐观：士季几乎全军覆没，我带去的援军也因指挥失当损失惨重；还好城中援军及时到达，将敌军歼灭大半。而且，这次内讧已经被监军卫瓘知晓，如实汇报给了司马昭——这个监军可不仅仅是个摆设，我能看出士季心存反意，邓艾也因担心他反叛严守关隘，那很多魏臣一定也看得出来。

不过这样也好。最近士季关于反叛一事突然开始有些犹豫。如果我让他知道司马昭已经开始对他存有怀疑，他也就没有别的选择了；我把他从死亡的边缘解救出来，又将他逼上另外一条绝路。

越想这些心里越是堵得难受，屋子里也无端闷热起来。我走到窗边，推开窗子，望着斜晖下枝头的残叶，北风劲起，便只剩得枯枝在风中悲鸣。

天暗了，我点起卧室里的灯盏；不经意间，一阵风吹进来，刚刚摇曳起的灯火熄灭在寒冷的劲风中。我刚想去关窗，门就被推开了。不用看我也知道是谁，能这么大大方方地闯进我的卧室，只有士季一个人。

“这么冷的天你还开窗，小心受凉。”他走过去替我关上窗子，“怎么样，伤口还疼吗？”

“早就不要紧了，你还安排那么多大夫照顾我，真是多此一举。”

“这些天比较忙，也不能亲自来看你，不多安排些人，实在放心不下。”

“我在家养伤，军队的事情多亏你操心了。”

“瞧你说的。你为我受伤，难道我还不能帮你分担些事务吗？现在好了，你的上已经没有大碍，我那边的事也忙得差不多了——那伪造邓艾手笔的表文已经送去了，各城中的粮草衣物也已足够；只可惜，没能想办法阻止卫瓘的上表。”

那再好不过了。可惜，这还不能完全打消他的犹豫。

“这可太糟了。这件事本来是邓艾父子的不是，结果现在反倒成了你为了保持自己在蜀中的威严，擅自兴师问罪；你的兵力远远超过邓艾，只怕更容易引起怀疑啊！”我故意紧锁眉头，说道，“而且邓艾之所以严兵堤防你，就是因为他和我一样，看得出你心中所想。大魏朝中，比我和他聪明的人比比皆是，他们恐怕也要对你留着神呢。”

听了这话，士季阴沉着脸，想要站起身来，“不行！我得赶快派人截住卫瓘的上表！”

“算了吧，”我一把拉住他，“由他去好了。如果不小心事情败露，更要引起怀疑。只要我们赶快想办法除掉邓艾，占了益州，就不必担心什么了。”

他长叹了一口气，满面悒郁。看来，我还得打消他的担忧。

“你还担心什么？”我笑着凑过去，把手搭在他的肩上，“除掉他，对你来说轻而易举。只要到时人心可定，凭蜀中天险，大业必成！你放心，我会尽全力帮助你。”

我会尽力帮你安定蜀地，至于那之后……那之后，我们之间，也就不会再剩下什么了。

“到时候，你肯与我同享富贵么？”他抱住我的脖颈，幽幽地问。

“这话应该我问你才是。”我心中莫名一惊，笑道，“至于我……不是已经告诉过你？哪怕是共赴黄泉，我也一定奉陪。”

这话是真心的。只可惜，我只能陪你同死，却不能与你共生。今生今世，我们之间，必须隔着欺骗和伤害。

他的脸上浮现出一种难以名状的神情，让我感到很陌生，又很愧疚。那一刻，我忽然觉得这个我一直牢牢把握着的人远了，淡了。我忽然恐慌起来，用力地搂住他，好像如果不这样，他就会变成一缕轻烟，消散在我的面前。

接踵而来的，就是一股难以遏止的冲动。我低头吻住默然不语的士季。唇舌交缠的同时，我慢慢推着他躺在榻上，一只手抓住他的衣带。

他好像察觉到了什么似的，用一种孩子般的眼神看着我；他似乎有些紧张，可是没有反抗或挣扎。

一点点解开他的衣带，除去他的衣物时，我一直用询问的眼神看着他。他忽地微笑起来，闭上眼睛，双手抱住我，轻轻抚摸着我的背。

看来他肯接受我了。右手触到他的肌肤，我的呼吸逐渐紧促，他的手也伸到我的腰间。

赤裸的身体贴到一起，我能清楚地感觉到两人同样狂乱的心跳。相互凝视，相互爱抚，他的身体放松地等待着我，我看见他脸上浮动着的愉快和期待。

就在这即将彼此交融的一刻，我心里忽然无端掠过一丝震颤，然后深深的期待都变成了深深的内疚。我凭什么得到他？得到也是为了终究要到来的失去。现在我们走得越近，将来被残酷现实分开的时候，彼此的伤害就会越深。我躲避这一刻躲避了这么久，不让两人走到交融，可是有些东西，真是不能逃，不能离。

该来的，都来了吧。毕竟，这也是幸福，哪怕是一时的幸福。

我抚摸着他潮红的脸，心里的阵痛的让我不敢去看他。于是我闭上眼，低头亲吻他的身体，极尽温存。他的喉咙抖动着，发出愉快而急切的声音；我感到自己的腹侧，他用手对我作出的回应和催促。

真是悲哀，我想得到你，士季，可是我始终能感觉到两人之间无形的隔膜。毕竟你是我的敌人啊，士季！现在的缱绻，我已不愿去问真或假；但这无尽的温暖背后，永远都横着“忠义”这把冰冷的剑。

可事已至此……好吧，算我在讨好他，骗取他的信任；我已经用了最卑鄙的方法，就不在乎交付更多。

我停下动作，翻身躺在他身边，把吃惊的他的拉了上来。

看着他惊奇的神色我微微一笑，“你来。”

他的脸愈发的红了，轻咬着嘴唇俯视着我，动作犹犹豫豫。

我的手沿着他的身体向下滑，他的脸蓦地变得通红，羞怯地闭上眼。我吻着他，引导他进入我的身体。

我接纳着他和他带给我的疼痛，咬紧牙关，努力不露出一点痛苦的表情。

他的动作很慢，很小心，一边问我，“疼吗？”

“别担心我……我还会怕疼么？”我好像是在惩罚自己，让他给我疼痛。

“好……”他喘息着继续，然后停下来。大概已经到了尽头。尽管身体好像处在四分五裂的边缘，我还是努力维持微笑，轻轻抚摸他的胸口。倒是他的表情有些扭曲，好像是难受，又好像是心疼我。

“真的不要紧？”

我笑着摇摇头，闭上眼睛等待着。疼痛已经减轻了一些，我心里充满了满足。早已经习惯了刀剑留在身上的冰冷痛楚，这因爱而生的温暖疼痛，于我是一种莫大的享受。

何况，更深更重的痛在我的心里，在某个不可预知的未来。

他的身体有了动作，刺痛袭来，我猛地抱紧他，然后一股难以形容的热流窜遍全身；我的喉咙深处发出一声长长的呻吟，这声音让他更加忘我地投入。

疼痛开始渐渐消失，全部的缠绵里只有快乐。在这个时候我几乎忘记了一切，甚至是自己。红尘的诡谲和无奈远离我们而去，弥漫在身体和灵魂中的云雨浸透了全部的欢愉。我感受他在我身体里，和我交合，给我快乐。他的吻不断落在我身上，我无法喘息，无法回应。好像我们彼此，是对方的一部分。

我们两人欢愉的声音交织在一起，渐渐地弥散成我脑海中的全部回声；我的眼前只有一片绚烂，只有他的存在。我的胸中涨满的热情在身体里冲撞，无法自持的泪水划过眼角。

士季，我爱你；情到极致时，除了你，我再没有别的渴求。

然而激情跌落之后，随着身体上的重量消失，我突然空虚下来的身体很快又被现实的冷酷和嘲讽占满。听着身边士季沉重的呼吸声，我感到由灵魂深处生发出的痛。身体的融合，能不能让灵魂走得近一些？

睁大眼睛看看床前微弱的灯火，我让自己的心绪稍稍平静一些；然后转过身，搂住气喘吁吁的士季。

“你……没事吧？”他也用力抱紧我，喘息着问道。

“是我应该担心你才对——看你喘成这个样子。”我拉过被子盖住两人赤裸的身体，吹熄床边的灯火。

“睡吧。”我轻轻吻了他一下，躺在他身边。

“你为什么对我这么好？”黑暗中，他突然问。

“嗯？”我一怔，“你怎么问这样的问题？”

“你为什么要帮我这么多忙？为什么要拚死救我性命？为什么……要委身于我？”

“怎么，你不喜欢吗？你不想得到我吗？”

“不，我当然喜欢……当然想……”他的声音有几分惶然，“但是……你……”他吞吞吐吐，欲言又止。

“算了，我们还是睡吧。”他终于没有问下去，“我累了。”

我也很累了，不仅是因为刚才的疲乏。同时背负着这样一份爱和责任，我不但无法逃避，甚至无人可以倾诉——爱在此时变得苍白无力。孤独而疲惫，我不知道，自己还有多少力气，还能走多远。

怀里抱着熟睡的士季，我也渐入梦乡；我的生命里，还能有多少这个样的夜晚？

半轮残月无言，窗外，风声瑟瑟。

**八**

这是自我到蜀中以来，第一次看见这里下雪。黄昏时分雪刚停，我离开营帐，踏着积雪去找士季，却在半路碰见他坐在车上，正奔军营方向而来。

看见我，他命车夫停下，把我拉上车。

“我正要找你，伯约。”他面带喜色，“有好消息告诉你！”

“发生什么事了？”

他环顾一下四周，压低声音，“这里不方便，去你府上再说。”

直到我们两人进了内室，他才告诉我，今天司马昭已经下令，让他收服邓艾。他让我尽快部署，争取时间占居益州，夺取邓艾军马；然后防守住各处关隘，稳定人心，就可以在蜀地起事，大计可成。

“交兵毕竟有损失，与我们不利；正好监军卫瓘是个碍事的人，你可以令他去收邓艾……”

未等我话说完，士季抚掌大笑，“伯约高见！他成功则罢，不成功，正好借邓艾之手除掉他，还可以向蜀中将领昭示他的反状，争取众将相助！”

“事不宜迟，你赶快通知卫瓘。我这就去调集军队！”

说着我出了府，直奔军营。道路上湿漉漉的，积雪已经融化大半。蜀地毕竟温暖，一天纷纷扬扬的雪，留不过一刻。

整整忙碌了一夜，做好了战斗的准备。没想到卫瓘手段如此高妙，竟然不费一兵一卒就轻而易举抓住了邓艾父子。我和士季也及时赶到成都，迅速收了邓艾军队。城中诸事，很快就安排妥当。

再见到邓艾，是在成都大牢中。看见他被锁在大牢里的狼狈相，我心里很是快意——总算是出了一口恶气：邓艾，你到底败在了我的手上！

士季冷笑着走到他的面前，嘲讽地施了一礼，“士载，别来无恙？”

“钟会！你这卑鄙小人！”邓艾破口大骂，“晋公下如此命令，是不是你在背后搞鬼？”

“我可没说什么，只是如实地将你的情况向晋公禀报而已。至于他下这样的命令，也与我无关——收你的可是卫监军！”

“你……”邓艾气得说不出话，只是恶狠狠瞪着眼。

“呵呵，伯约，还是你的计谋好！让他成了我的阶下囚，却连一句话都没得说。”士季看看我，得意地笑道。

我上前一步，来到邓艾面前，“没想到你也有今日！没想到吧，邓艾，即使你灭了我的国家，我照样能够找你报仇雪恨！”

“败军之将，有什么脸面嚣张！”

“你都落到如此地步，还在嘴硬！”士季冷笑道，“谋反叛逆，可是诛九族的罪行——邓艾，你的死期不远了！”

邓艾的脸因为愤怒涨得通红，“你还敢说我反叛？钟会，我早就发现，你才是心存反意；如今你竟然反把这个罪名扣在我头上！真是阴险狡诈！看来我一点都没有看错你这个人！”

“阴险狡诈？人不犯我，我不犯人；这可是你先对不起我的。你利用我走顺了仕途，却一点情面也不给我留，我只好也无情些了——想跟我斗？就凭两封表文，我就让你从哪里爬上来，再从哪里跌下去！”

“果然是你暗中作祟！你这个卑鄙小人！在背后挑拨离间，算什么本事？”

“你完全是通过利用我，才登上高位，又算什么本事？”士季的脸色顿时冷峻起来，“在我背后向晋公进谗言，挑拨我和他人的关系，这种事情，你敢说自己没做过？达到了目的就将我一脚踢开，你还有什么资格说我卑鄙？”

邓艾咬着牙，满脸怨恨的同时，嘴角却牵起一丝冷笑。

士季的脸色愈发阴沉，抽手给了邓艾一拳，“你这忘恩负义，冷酷无情的东西！骗我骗了这么多年，如今死到临头，还在这里大言不惭！”

听了这话邓艾反倒放声大笑，“你知道我无耻，我冷酷无情，为什么还对我那样执著？像你这样自己送上门来，我当然要利用……”

“你住口！”一股怒火突然直冲上来，驱使我跳上去狠狠打了邓艾几拳，鲜血当即从他的嘴角流出。

“我曾经以为，你是因为有本事，才能身居高位。”我恨恨地盯着邓艾，“直到今天我才知道，你不过是凭着耍花招，利用别人对你的真情才换得一官半职。士季对你一片真心，你却忍心如此伤害他；你的心里，难道就没有一点愧疚？我真是不明白你这个人，还有没有一点良心？你居然可以为了功名，出卖自己的感情！你太过分了……”我这才发现，自己原来可以厚颜无耻到这个地步；明明没有这个资格，却还在冠冕堂皇地说出这种话。

“好了伯约，别说了。”士季一把按住我指着邓艾的手，一脸无奈地对我摇摇头。

邓艾见此，更是冷笑不已，“难怪啊！我还在奇怪——从前我在两军阵前，几次大败姜维，他都没有服输，为什么这一次毫不反抗就归降于你，还死心塌地帮你对付我。原来，你旧爱不成，又另寻新欢，用这种方法笼络住了他。士季，我发现你的手段，可不在我之下。”

“住口！我问你，邓艾，”士季走上前死死盯住邓艾的眼睛，“你老实回答我，这些年来，你对我，到底有没有过哪怕一点真意？”我分明听得见，他的声音在微微颤抖。

“真意？哼，可笑！”邓艾不屑地扭过头去，“我们两个之间，不过是做了一场交易。你要的我满足你，同时我也从你那里取得我需要的东西。我从来没有对你动过一点真情。枉费你手腕高明，心思缜密，居然连这一点都看不出来。”他瞟了我一眼，“我看你还是不要再提以前的事了，不然你的新欢可要伤心了！”

“既然你都这么说了，那我只好认倒霉——谁让我当初瞎了眼，看错你这无情之人！”士季冷冷地抛下一句话，拂袖而去。我瞪了冷笑不止的邓艾一眼，转身跟了出去。

邓艾当然不会愧疚——他从来，没有对士季动过半点真心。他的无情固然令我反感，但我和他，还有什么区别么？到头来我还是要伤害士季，而且伤得更深——无情之人作出无情之事，无可厚非，可我却要违心地做出更为无耻的欺骗；有时候我甚至会羡慕邓艾的无情，至少这样，我可以心安理得地进行我的一切阴谋，不会如此痛苦，如此疲惫。

这时走在前面的士季突然停下脚步，猛地转过身来拥住我。我感到冰冷的泪滴在脖颈上。他的肩膀微微抖动，我却没有勇气抱住他。或许我也应该大哭一场吧，冲刷一下蒙在我心里的阴霾。

我是真心爱你啊，士季！正因为如此，我希望自己可以从未爱上你，从未认识你。我很珍惜这份感情，所以如果上天还能给我一次选择的机会，我一定会在接到敕降诏书的当夜，自刎于秋风萧索的剑阁上。因为我不能给你我的全部，还要用另外一部分伤害你。既然不能对你倾尽全心，我宁愿选择远离。

我小心翼翼地伸出手，抚摸着他的脖颈，他的脊背。一滴眼泪划过脸颊，沾湿了他的青衫。

“好了士季，”我暗暗拭去泪水，安慰道，“别哭了，他这种人，不值得你这样。”

“我不是为他，而是为我自己。为自己一再犯错，却不知悔改。”他的声音里，多了另一种凄切，“而且有些错一旦犯下，就再无法可改。我恨我无能，恨我身不由己……”他停了停，忽然话锋一转，“也许这些年来我的追逐都是错的。伯约，我忽然觉得，这一切，都应该结束了。”

“这……你是说……”

“我们从此放下红尘名利，放下这些恩恩怨怨，忘了什么称霸什么一统……我们可以归隐山林，学范蠡泛舟，留侯随仙，清净半生。”他轻轻地摇晃着我，“我们两个，找一处远避尘俗之处安家，不问世事，创造一个属于我们两个人的天地，相守终生，该有多好！”

我心头一震。他怎么，突然说要放弃？

最重要的是，我怎么，能够有答应他的念头？

“呃……那样的生活的确很好。但是我们马上就要成功了，现在放弃，你舍得吗？”

“只要你舍得，我就舍得。”他声调平和，可是我参不透他的语气。

“别这样，士季，那是你的梦，不要轻易放弃。我可以付出一切，助你完成你的追求，所以你，也一定要坚持，不要让我失望啊！”我必须稳住他。

他退后一部，盯着我看了一会，然后好似勉强地点点头，转身离开。我赶紧跟在他后面，暗自松了一口气。

**九**

站在邓艾的棺材前，我忽然对他感到一些遗憾。他毕竟是个了不起的对手，颇有谋略；结果这样一员大将，不是战死沙场，却是被阴谋结束了生命，断送了一生忠勇之名。他死在两个人的仇恨里，死在乱世的争夺欺诈中；他靠算计别人达到自己的目的，最终还是被人算计，走向了坟墓。

我呆望着几名士兵抬着棺材，慢慢消失在视野里，轻轻叹了口气。

“怎么了？”站在一旁的士季捅捅我的胳膊，“他死了，你应该高兴才对。”

“我确实高兴……不过，我觉得你这样杀他实在不妥，万一……”

“没什么万一了。”士季冷冷说道，“几个时辰前我刚刚接到司马昭的信，他说怕我收邓艾不下，亲自率兵前来相助。”

我吃了一惊，“他这哪里是相助？分明是怀疑你！”

“所以我也没什么顾虑了。至少蜀中已定，现在起事，事成可得天下；最不济，还可以退守益州。”

“只怕众魏将不服……”

“我自有办法。三天后元宵佳节，我会让他们甘心情愿地帮助我！”他很是自信，可我却忽然感到一丝莫名的恐慌。大事将成，我却还不知道，自己究竟要选择什么。

张灯结彩的蜀宫，歌舞升平的元宵节，背后暗藏杀机。当士季尽数司马昭之罪，假托太后遗诏，命诸将与他共讨司马昭时，大殿里的众将脸上都露出惊恐的表情。几百军士围住大殿，刀光逼人。

在士季的逼迫下，众人无奈地一一签字画押。这时我把他扯到一边，“我看他们根本只是临场做戏，心中还是不服。不如早点除掉他们，免得走漏风声——这城中可还有其他魏将手握兵权，不先下手为强，只怕……”

“既然他们画了字，就再看他们几日；先把他们关在宫中，有不服的，再杀不迟。至于其他人……我会慢慢处理。”他轻松地笑道，“走，到我那里去，我们好好喝上两杯！”

也许真的是没什么问题了，可我总觉得那里不妥。士季不是那种做事大意之人，可这么把那些魏将扔在那里，实在没什么道理。

“怎么，刚才宴会上没喝够？”看着桌上的酒菜，我笑问。

“刚才哪里有心思喝酒？现在一切问题都解决了，”他斟满杯酒，“来，为大业将成，干！”

大业将成……看着士季意气风发地饮尽杯中酒，我的手却迟迟举不起杯来。这“大业”对我和他意味着什么，我再清楚不过，而他，却还浑然不觉。总有一天他要面对这一切的——当我扶天子复兴大汉之后，让他选择死亡或归汉的时候。

那个时候，无论他选择什么，对我而言都是一样的。我们的感情，到复国那天，就是尽头。这份爱本来就是个错误，他因阴谋而生，也必然随着阴谋的结束而止息。

心绪辗转中，我又想起那个一直存在的念头：何不趁现在和他开诚布公，劝他和我共扶汉室？

“怎么了，伯约？”看见我坐着不动，刚刚放下酒杯的士季催我喝酒。

“士季，如果……”我迟疑地开口。说还是不说？成功的机会很小，说了只怕会弄巧成拙，可我真的不忍心再骗下去。

“我想问你……”

可这太冒险了！以我对他的了解，成功是万分之一的可能。既然明知不行为什么我还要这么做？我说了，这阴谋也就结束了。如果他发现我不过和邓艾一样，不过是在利用他。他还凭什么顺从我？在得知真相以后还维持这段因欺骗而生的爱，有什么意义？到时候，我只怕要失去全部。大功将成，我要坚持下去。

对不起了，士季，我辜负了你的心意。我叹了口气，举起酒杯，一饮而尽。“怎么，有事吗？”他关切地问。

“呃……不……我只是觉得……这么处理那些人，还是不太妥当。”

“呵，还想这个做什么？放心好了，不会有差错的。”说着他又为我斟满一杯酒。

酒终是催情之物。没过多久，我们又进入深深的缠绵。和之前的几个夜晚一样，这一次，是他自愿委身于我。他的身体在我怀中，也包容着我的身体。愉悦的呻吟时断时续，我尽情索求着他的一切，逐渐被快乐涨满了灵魂。

但我能给他的，却永远太少。在欺骗和内疚面前，爱不但被怀疑，甚至成了负担。明明知道，放下它就等于放下了所有重负，可我永远做不到。

借着窗外漏进来的一点微光，我看着怀里士季熟睡的脸，干净得仿佛一尘不染。周围的一切静得出奇，只有铜壶滴漏悄悄的声响和他均匀的呼吸声。真希望我能够用一根长绳拴住月亮，让这个夜晚永远不要过去，让我可以一直这样抱着他，远离红尘纷扰，世事无常。

第二天，整整一天我都在留意士季的举动。可他既没有去管关在宫里的众将，也没有对领兵在外的魏将采取任何措施。眼见探马来报，说司马昭加紧行军，而且日益逼近，士季却像在犹豫什么似的，迟迟没有任何举动。我的心里愈发忐忑不安。

看来再催他也没有什么用了，不如先下手为强。迟疑了很久，我终于在傍晚的时候躲在偏殿的密室里给手握兵权的几位蜀中旧将写了密信，派人一一送出。无论如何，一定要保住成都及附近几个州县；只要天子还在，众将尤存，哪怕只剩一座孤城，也有复国的希望。

很快写完最后一封信，我拿着它走出密室，去寻使者。刚刚走进偏殿，门外响起一阵脚步声。我还未来得及将信藏入怀中，士季的身影已经挡在门前。

“伯约忙了这么久，也该休息一下了。”他斜靠在门边，脸上的笑容冷如冰霜，“不如把它交给我，我一并帮你送去。”说着他拿出我刚刚送出的另外几封密信，晃了晃，抬手扔在我面前。

这一天迟早要来的，看来，就是今天了；士季，我终究还是逃不过你的诘问。

“你防守还真是严密，”我勉强笑了笑，把那一封送不出去的信也扔那里，“连我的人，你都不放过。”

“以防万一嘛！身在乱世，防人之心不可无。而且，我毕竟没有白担心。”

“对不起，”我的声音低了下去，“我让你失望了。”

“失望？”他放声大笑，我看着他满含凄怆的眼神，一阵阵心如刀割。

笑罢，他平静地上前几步，来到我面前，“我不失望，伯约，因为我，从来没有对你抱过任何希望。”

“何出此言？”

“因为这个，”他从怀里掏出一封信，交给我，“还有，凭我对你的了解。”

我用有些颤抖的双手展开信件。看见内容的一刻，我好似被一盆冷水兜头浇下，浑身涨起一阵凉意。

这是上次我向成都发出密函后，天子给我的回书——原来早在那个时候，士季就已经察觉了我全部的所作所为；他果然，从来都没有看错过我。

“看下去。”他盯着我发呆的眼睛，命令道。

我大致地浏览了一下这封信的内容，无非是简单交待成都当时的情况，嘱我要小心行事，以及不尽感激之类的话。我看得出来，天子对于复国的热心不但不及我，甚至不如那名刺杀我的裨将对大汉的怀恋。他也许只是想得一个侯位，安享太平，了此一生。这封信中表现出的不思进取之意，应该就是士季希望我看到的。

“我明白你现在让我看这封信的意图，”我把信扔在一边，“但无论如何，我都不会回心转意的。”

“是吗？看来我确实，对你有足够的了解。”他无奈地摇摇头。

“既然你什么都知道了，为什么不当时就杀了我？”

“那怎么行？杀了你，那些蜀兵谁能管得住？没有你的劝降，那些城守怎么肯乖乖归顺？这段时间来，对付邓艾，谋划大计，没有你的帮助，我真不知道要多费多少功夫。”他冷冷地看着逐渐变的哀伤的我，缓缓说道。

“那现在呢？你的目的已经达到了，为什么还不动手？”我几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几句话。

他忽然变得愤怒，吼道，“你以为我不想杀你？我恨不得自己能像邓艾利用我一样把你当成一个工具；我恨不得能像杀他那样，痛痛快快地杀了你这个满腹阴谋的人！”他的声音里都充满颤音，“可惜……可惜我无论怎么狠下心来，都下不去这个手。即使我知道，事成之后自己很可能成为你的刀下之鬼，可我依旧不能够，杀死我最爱的人。”

我再也没有力气和他强硬下去了，他眼中隐隐约约的泪光刺得我一阵阵心痛。我深深低下头去，不去看他的眼睛。

“我知道你也一样。明明只是想利用我完成复国的计划，却不由自主地坠入情网。”他的声音变得平静许多，“其实我一开始并没有怀疑过你。然而我越是了解你，喜欢你，对你的疑虑就越深；从爱上你的一刻起，我就开始堤防你。因为我知道，你绝不是贪生怕死，甘愿屈膝之人；你的投降，对我的依顺，以至于后来让我反叛的挑唆，其中必有隐情。”

“所以你才不肯让我一个人带兵出战，并且将我的旧部从我身边调开？”

“伯约真是聪明！”他微微一笑，露出像从前开玩笑时一样的狡黠表情。

我叹了口气。这么长时间以来我一直以为，自己在暗处，他在明处，我一支能够操纵他；原来事实竟然正好相反，他利用我对他的欺骗，反过来给自己提供了方便。我们一边深深相爱，一边相互利用，到最后，终将相互伤害。

我忽然很想放声大笑，哪怕心里，满满的全是苦涩。

“其实我昨天，差一点就把真相告诉了你。可我还是觉得，这样不但不会让你改变初衷，反而会断送我们之间的感情。所以我忍住了。”不管怎样，还是应该让他了解，我并不是成心对他如此欺瞒。

“我看出来了。其实以前有几次我也想过挑明真相。但想到你根本不可能为了我放弃复国，我也就没有浪费这份心思。而且，我知道你对计策成功后，如何对付我一定很头疼……”

“没错。而且，”我接着说道，“你的犹豫和挣扎，并不亚于我。”

“那是自然。不然你以为，为什么我面对这样一个成就大业的好机会，还会再三犹豫；为什么大事将成，我却对不肯相助的众将，迟迟不肯下手？”

我冷冷一笑，猛地抽出宝剑，“可是无论你怎样拖延，这一天终究是躲不过的。”

他也拔出剑对着我，“我没有想要躲。我知道越是逃避，陷得越深，可是有些事，你不会明白。”

不明白也没有关系，我们之间的一切，就到此为止。

我挥剑冲了过去，交手不过两招，随着一声脆响，他的剑脱手飞出。我一翻手腕，剑锋直指他的咽喉。即使杀了他，我依旧可以假托他的命令号令全军，进行我的计划。大事将成，决不能因我的心慈手软功亏一篑。

“对不起了，士季，可我必须这么做。”剑刃向前推进一点，在他的脖子上留下一道浅浅的血痕。刺目的鲜红一点点渗出来，我的眼前又浮现出他为我受伤时，那一片挥之不去的血光。我再无法移动半分，从他含泪凝望着我的眼睛中，我似乎可以看到自己在他面前落泪的样子，看到千军万马中自己拼死救他的场面，看到我们缠绵地拥吻，夜夜的纵情。我不知道，如果自己的剑锋落下去，他死时的神情，会不会同夜深时睡在我怀里的脸一样安详。

泪水模糊了视线。聚散太匆匆，最终这残忍的了断，还要我亲手来做。

可是我……

怎么做得到……

我的手在剑柄上攥出血来，鲜红渗出指缝，一滴敲碎在地面。倒是士季的目光，冷静到难以想象。好像此刻面对死神的，是我不是他。

“伯约，你别再为难了。”他的声音没有一丝波澜，“动手吧，就算是我为你做的最后一件事——我不会恨你，死在你手里，我心甘情愿。”

“你……”我的手无力地垂下来。

“你杀了我吧，就像杀死邓艾那样。”我把剑扔在他的脚边，“我实在无法对你痛下杀手。什么复国大计，由它去吧！我真的已经尽力了……真的……”

他没有去捡地上的剑，而是轻轻叹了口气，“我不会杀你，因为你和邓艾不一样。虽然你们都在利用我，可他却从未对我付出真情，这才是我真正看错他的地方。而你，会为我愧疚，为我难过，却不知道我也在利用你——所以，你不亏欠我什么。我知道你是真心爱我，想到自己对你付出的爱有所回报，我已经心满意足了。”

“真的很抱歉，说到底……这一切都是由我而起。当初，当初我就应该以身殉国，不想什么诈降复国之策，这样什么都不会发生！都是我自以为是，结果，结果……”

“你不用自责了。其实细细想来，真正该有愧的人是我。我与你相差太远。你忠心为国，国灭后依旧忠义不改，信守承诺，哪怕为此牺牲一切；而我却只想着如何反叛。你与老母失散，实属身不由己，却至今心存内疚；我却不顾身在洛阳的父母会受牵累，在这里犯下灭族大罪。你会为自己的征伐给百姓带来的痛苦而自责，还会倾尽所有体恤士兵；而我，却从未有过如此念头。我才是不忠不孝，不仁不义之人。我自知配不上你，但一直敬你是个英雄。曾与你相爱相守，哪怕这份情中尽是欺骗与无奈，我也已经很满足了。事到如今我已经不再去想那么多，我只知道，我永远，不会去伤害你。”

泪水不住地滴落下来，泪光中看到他向我伸开的双臂，我再也按捺不住自己的感情，扑上去与相拥。身体紧紧地相互依偎，两个人都已泣不成声。

能够这样坦诚地拥抱一次，有这样一刻真正敞开心扉的相爱，对我们这样两个飘摇在乱世风雨中的人来说，已经是莫大的安慰。这一刻，我们的灵魂能够真正彼此相融。此生一瞬，无复他求。

可是一瞬过后，下一刻呢？

我们，究竟还是敌人吧！怎么逃脱，宿命，乱世尘埃滚滚的路，不由我停步。

“伯约，”他的声音在耳畔响起，没有波澜的清澈，“你有没有后悔，当初，我说要退隐山林，可你……唉，如果那时抽身，现在我们绝不会走上这样的绝路。”

他知道我的心思。终究是士季。

“如果今天，或者不久的将来，就是一切的终结。那么你告诉我，你会不会遗憾？”他似乎不是在等待我的回答，只是自顾自的说下去，“伯约，如果有来生，如果我们再见，你还会不会……爱我？”

参不透他话中的意思，我轻轻地点点头。今生几多残酷，我能许你的，也只有来世。

“哪怕我们还是敌人？”他狡黠地笑了。

“不会的。”我也顺着他的思路莫名地开始了生离死别的伤感，哪怕摸不透他的话中之意，“乱世很快就要结束了。那时候，一切都会重新开始。我们不会再有敌对，今生失落的幸福，都会在那时重获……”

宫外刺耳的喊杀声打断了我的话语。惊愕于士季的未卜先知的同时，我的心里竟然没有一丝惊慌，仿佛这或许是注定发生的一切，也早已被我知晓。

捡起地上的剑冲出门的时候，无数甲士已经如潮水般地拥入了大殿。门外有人大呼，“钟会！你的叛逆阴谋已经败露，还不快束手就缚！”

我保护着士季，奋力击退士兵的进攻，慢慢向墙边退去。

“你这又是怎么搞的？”我苦笑着，“你几乎截了全部的信，怎么却偏偏漏过了最重要的一封？”

“因为……”他刚想做出回答，一人突然蹿上来挥刀刺中他的手臂，他的鲜血溅在落地的剑上。

我冲上去砍倒那士兵，又挥剑砍杀几人，一手护着士季，退到门边，背靠在门边的柱子上。即使知道大势已去，我还在做困兽之斗；即使明白今天我们两人都难逃此劫，我依然想用自己的生命保护士季，不想让他受到任何伤害。

士兵迅速将我们包围，却没人敢上前。我警惕着他们，下意识地抱紧身边的士季。

“都到了这个时候，你还何必这样？”我听见士季似乎有些得意却暗含绝望的声音，“我其实已经发现了那个为他们送信的人，只不过，我当时没有截住他——当时我想要的，就是现在这个结果。”

“难怪你会说那些话……可是为什么？你在明我在暗，你可以操控一切，为什么还要搭上自己？”现在的我，心里只剩下好奇。

“因为我知道自己永远不可能杀你。于是我决定，与其到时候无路可走，倒不如像你所说，我们共赴黄泉。既然我终是一死，不如让你陪我；我希望永远和你厮守，不离不弃。”

原来如此！我的心微微一颤，随即又变得释然，“让我陪你……也好。”我笑着扔下手中的剑，转身抱住他，深深吻住他的唇。

死亡之前，最后一次的温情格外动人。能这样真正的相爱一次，真正地彼此拥有，此生无憾。

无数刀尖刺入我的身体，有几把剑甚至同时洞穿了我们两人，直钉入门柱中。士兵们喊叫着冲入宫中，我的耳畔，一片纷杂的回声。

一阵剧痛过后，我再感觉不到疼痛。眼前的一切都开始模糊，唯有面前的士季格外清晰。他流血的嘴角上挂着如风的微笑，脸色惨白，眼神却格外澄澈。血色逐渐在他的青衫上蔓延开来，我的心，又开始作痛。

青青子衿，悠悠我心。如今你的青衫已经被乱世的鲜血浸透，我才悲哀地发现，原来自己骄傲的战袍下，竟藏不住一个微笑。

我感觉不到自己的身体，动也不能动。我们两个人，被刀剑穿在了一起，连血，都流成了一样的鲜红。

忽然感觉到莫名的满足，我们的结局，就是我们命运的最好诠释。残忍的相会，无望的相守——这样死在一起，也是完美的了。

是不是呢，士季。

是不是呢……我已经发不出声音来，只能用渐渐模糊的双眼紧盯他染血的容颜。

他还在对我微笑呢，嘴唇也在微微抖动，好像在念念有词——尽管双眼已经闭合。

而我，也感受到了迅速降临的黑暗和寒冷。

可是我还是固执地睁着眼睛，看着他的脸。

我要记住，记住你的样子，这样来世相遇，我可以认出你，拥有你。

再没有比这更重要的了……士季。

我的意识开始分崩离析，再无力支撑的我垂下的头，好像抵在什么柔软的东西上。

应该……是他的肩膀吧？

因为我听见耳边轻轻的气息，好像是来自另一个世界，呼唤如风——

“伯约……”

那是他的声音。

眼前的黑暗忽然闪过一道光，我看见他青衫磊落，站在我面前，唤我的名字，对我微笑——清晰如实，我的士季。

刹那间寒意全消，我好像融化在一片温暖中，生命中最后的温暖。

然后，一切归寂……


End file.
